School
by Poppet2002
Summary: Fitzsimmons twins go to their first day of school and make friends with someone familiar. Warning contains Fitzsimmons drabble and plenty of other ships. Please review and in the reviews you can put suggestions of names of new characters and which ships you would like to see more of and I'll see if I can do something. Hope you like it and the names of the children.


Jemma and Leo were so proud. It's hard to believe that it had been five years since their twins came into the world and they certainly made an entrance. They arrived on the bus in fitzsimmons lab where most of their good memories were in the middle of an important mission too. What mattered was that everyone they'd cared about had been there, except Bobbi, Hunter, Lincoln and Daisy, eventually. May had been the first of the team to find out after Fitz and had delivered the twins on that stormy day. After a lot of persuading Coulson, Jemma was aloud to keep working on the bus but wasn't supposed to be on the plane at the time.

Alexandra Elizabeth Barbara Fitz-Simmons came into the world five minutes before her brother, Harry Lincoln Mackenzie Fitz-Simmons. Alex was almost the spit of her mother but with Leo's curls in her hair where as her brother looked more like his father but with his mother's soulful, brown eyes.

Jemma and Leo held hands as they walked into the American kindergarten with their children excitedly skipping ahead of them taking it all in. They reached the classroom and walked in. The twins stopped and retreated behind their mothers legs as the teacher started to walk over.

She was a young, modern teacher, with bright green eyes, short, thick auburn hair that stopped at her shoulders and a loving, kind nature portrayed by the wide smile she wore from ear to ear.

"Hello." She said brightly, " My name's Miss Martha Jenkins, but I like the children to call me Miss Martha." Miss Martha bent down to the twins level and asked

"And what's your name then sweetie?"

"This is Alex Fitz-Simmons and this is Harry Fitz-Simmons." Leo answered sounding very proud of his beautiful children.

"Well hello, Alex, Harry. Why don't you two go and meet some of the other children." Miss Martha said slowly bringing herself up to Jemma and Leo's level. "I'm sure you'd enjoy playing with some of the toy cars and monster trucks and maybe even build something with the duplo."

At the words build and cars, Alex emerged from behind her mothers' leg and asked

"Are there any I can fix?" She said with her confident British accent.

"Alex loves cars and bikes," Jemma said before Fitz added on, "Anything she can fix really. Just like me in that way."

"Harry is quite shy but if he trusts you he's really loud then. He likes insects but also likes duplo and microscopes like me." Jemma stated proudly.

Miss Martha blinked and stared blankly at them.

"I get the sense that you're very smart people and your kids are too. What did you say your jobs were again?"

"We're Scientists," Jemma and Fitz said in unison, "I'm a biochemist and Fitz is..."

"And I'm engineering." Fitz interrupted again.

"Ok I'm going to have a challenge finding things to teach your kids that they don't know."

"I'm sure you'll find something." Fitz said.

Clearly not getting any answers Alex took her brother by the hand in search for someone interesting. Alex and Harry reached the group of kids. Observing each of them carefully, Alex could only see one of the girls who seemed more interesting than the ones with the barbie dolls. She was quite tall for her age and long, wavy blonde brown hair that reached the middle of her back. She was separate from the main group, by herself in the corner of the room playing with two long, plastic tubes. Alex began walking over to the girl with her brother, reluctantly following behind and introduced herself.

"Hi, my name is Alex Fitz-Simmons and this is my brother Harry. What's yours?" Alex asked moving in front of the girl.

"My name's Piper, Piper Morse." She was clearly American she had an extremely strong accent. Alex thought she had heard that last name before when her parents talked about the good old days before they became sleepers, whatever that means, but thought nothing more of it. They talked till circle time and found that they had a lot in common and each other's middle names. Piper's full name was Piper Isabelle Jemma Morse. As the day went on the three of them got closer as friends and by the end of the day the three of them hadn't left each other's sides talking about biology, bugs, cars and mechanics. Piper and the twins were just as smart as each other and made a perfect team.

At the end of the day it was only Jemma who went and collected the twins from school as Fitz had gone to fetch Coulson, May and Daisy for a little reunion dinner, where Mack and his wife would follow up later on. Jemma got out of the car, crossed the car park towards her children's classroom where she was greeted with a hug from both of her excitable children.

"Hello then. How was hour day?" She asked.

"Great!" Alex exclaimed."We made a new friend!" Harry added.

"She's really nice mum. She's called Piper Morse. Mum she's over there, come and meet her."

Jemma remembered Bobbi and all she had done for her, saving her from hydra, jumping off a roof, and then what Ward did to her. Alex started walking in the direction of Piper tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around.

"Mummy this is Piper."

Piper's mum turned around at the same time as her daughter. There she was Bobbi Morse and her mini me daughter. She was tall for her age with slightly darker hair than her mum and the same piercing light blue eyes. Jemma's vision was becoming watery.

"Bobbi. Is that really you?"

"Jemma." Bobbi said staring in disbelief.

"Hello, Mrs Fitz-Simmons this is my mummy." Piper said. "Mummy, where's daddy?"

"Your daddy is talking to your teacher."

"So, where have you been hiding?" Jemma asked. "I searched for you after I left when I had the twins but I couldn't find you."

"We hid out in Australia for two years until we felt we had to move on. We toured through Europe and came back to America a year before Piper was born. We've got another on the way I'm pleased to say."

"It took us long enough." Hunter made both the women jump.

"God sakes Hunter. You scared the crap out of us!" Bobbi exclaimed.

"It just so happens that we're having a get together at mine and Leo's farm, do you want to come and follow up behind my car." Jemma asked hoping they'd say yes it would be such a great surprise. Bobbi and Hunter exchanged a glance and then looked down at their daughter who was tugging on Hunters trouser leg.

"Please mummy, daddy, pleasseee."

"That settles it we do what my princess wants so we will come." Hunter said looking at Bobbi and then at his beautiful daughter. "If that won't be any trouble." Bobbi quickly interjected.

"It's fine everyone has missed you Mack especially."

They headed towards their cars and started the short drive from the school to the farm.

They pulled up outside the old farmhouse. The twins ran up to the door.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Harry shouted as he and Alex burst through the front door as it opened.

"Mummy has a surprise for you and everyone one else."

"Ok. We're all in the living room." Leo shouted to them walking into the large neutral-coloured living room.

Alex and Harry ran into the living room pulled out the beanbags and sat on them, with Alex leaning between May's legs or Auntie Linda as she was know known she hated granny and though Auntie was more fitting. Bobbi, Hunter and Piper followed an excited Jemma up the garden path and into the corridor of the cottage. Jemma entered the living room.

"Guess who I found at the school."

"Daniel Radcliffe." Coulson said.

"Charlize Theron." Mack shouted.

"No and no. Come through." Jemma shouted to Bobbi and the others. The whole room went silent, jaws dropped and tears were being held back by by quite a few of the fellow agents.

"Bobbi. Lance." Mack said shakily.

"Hi Mack." Bobbi said close to tears.

"It's been so long, too long." Coulson said standing up to shake Bobbi and Hunters hands.

"And who's this little one then?" May asked patting the small child on the back.

"This is our daughter Piper Jemma Isabelle Morse," Hunter said, " and another little girl due in 6 months time."

"I thought there was something about you Bobbi." Jemma squealed with excitement.

They talked for hours about what had happened in there lives leading up to the precise moment of dropping their children of at school, exchanged phone numbers and addresses and raised their children as best friends.


End file.
